Disaster
Disaster is the second episode of the first season, and the 2nd episode overall, of the Jem animated series. It is the second part of the "The Beginning" story arc. Plot The episode begins from where the first one left off: The Starlight House is on fire and Jerrica, Kimber, Shana, and Aja are outside waiting for the firemen to arrive. Meanwhile, Ashley sneaks into the house to get the money. She is then carried out while holding the money jar in her hand and Jerrica tells her to never do something like that again and how her life is more important than any amount of money. Later, Rio arrives and hugs Jerrica, telling her everything is going to be fine. When the fire is finally put out, one of the Starlight Girls asks where they are going to live now, to which Jerrica states that she knows the perfect place and how they are going to have a morning concert. They get ready to go to the old movie drive-in by getting into their van, but The Misfits begin to follow them. They notice them and begin to drive faster. The Misfits keep catching up until Jerrica has an idea and tells Aja, who i driving, to go into an alley. The Misfits follow them there and notice only a garbage container. When they notice "Rio", they leave, making it a perfect opportunity for The Holograms to arrive at the movie drive-in. They enter the place where Synergy is at and prepare for the concert. Jerrica turns into Jem and enters the car while the "Like A Dream" music video plays on. The Holograms request Howard to let them, and the Starlight Girls, live in the mansion that's being offered as a prize until they win the Battle of the Bands or until they can find a new place to live. The Misfits express that this should be against the rules of the contest, but Howard allows them to live in the mansion until the contest ends. The Misfits and Eric Raymond cause a ruckus at the mansion, resulting in an explosion that damages a wall and causes minor harm to those present, but no one is seriously hurt. As the Starlight Girls move in, Ashley thinks her task to get the thirty dollars for the "Honor Jar" is unnecessary, but the other girls remind her that she still has to, and while she is able to do so when she lets the Misfits into the mansion's grounds, she throws a fit when asked how she got the thirty dollars, as how it was obtained was just as important as it. Later on, during their time on a yacht, the Holograms are attacked by the Misfits who, as usual, are causing trouble and cause the yacht to head toward an oil tanker. Songs featured *"Like A Dream" - Jem and The Holograms *"Click/Clash" - Jem and The Holograms / The Misfits *"Makin' Mischief" - The Misfits Quotes *'Jerrica': (to Ashley after she comes running out of the burning Starlight House) Of all the stupid stunts. Why did you go back into the house? *'Ashley': To save the honor jar. *'Jerrica': Don't you understand? Your life is worth more than all the money in the world. ---- *'Pizzazz': Out of my way, pig face. *'Aja': Looked in the mirror yourself lately? ---- *'Jem': Rio, do you... do you like me? *'Rio': I hardly know you! ---- *'Jem': Oh, Misfits. *'Pizzazz': (turns around) Whatta you want? *'Jem': Since you're hanging around... (gesturing towards the bomb debris) you can help us clean up. *'Pizzazz': Cleaning's for suckers. *'Roxy': It's your mess! *'Stormer': You clean it up. ---- *'Roxy': (after Jem and the Holograms finished singing "Like A Dream") Boo. Hey, don't give up your daytime job. ---- Videos Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, the Starlight Girls are wearing nightwear, but when they arrive at the mansion, everyone is wearing their normal clothes. *While Jem and Rio are alone on the yacht, Jem's eye shadow disappears and re-appears several times before they almost kiss and get sprayed with water. *During the press conference after the bombing, Stormer points out how the explosion ruined her stockings and Roxy complains about her hair. In this shot, Stormer speaks with Roxy's voice and vice versa. *After the Misfits refuse to help to clean-up and leave, Shana says: "Yeah, they're allergic to work" with Kimber's voice, and Roxy's hair turns the same color green as Pizzazz's. *When the Misfits decide to finally "crash 'em and trash 'em", they are wearing "Winning Is Everything", "Let The Music Play", and "Makin' Mischief" outfits, but when they speed toward the yacht, they change to their original outfits. Then they change back once more. *When the Misfits tell Jem to do a good job cleaning up, all of the Misfits' mouths are moving, but Pizzazz is the only one talking. *When the Holograms finish singing "Like A Dream", Pizzazz's mouth is syncing Roxy's voice, but Roxy's mouth isn't moving. *When Jem tells Countess Du Voisin that she and the Holograms would love to play for her sometime, she speaks with a distinctive British accent. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1